


This Has Been Fascinating

by AlicesOwnWonderland



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Friendship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4329795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlicesOwnWonderland/pseuds/AlicesOwnWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgan and Reid meet up. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Has Been Fascinating

"You're kidding."

Morgan set down his coffee cup, both hands still cupping it, but eyes locked on Spencer Reid.

"No. Winnie Cooper and Kevin Arnold were meant for each other. I cried when she broke his heart."

"The Wonder Years made you cry."

Morgan continued to stare at Reid in disbelief, but Reid seemed oblivious as to why this revelation might have been something he should have kept to himself. Sort of like the time he informed Morgan that as a child he had dreamed of going on the Price is Right with Bob Barker. As brilliant of a profiler as Reid was, as astute of a student of human behavior as he happened to be, there were just some things about his life that he still didn't seem to realize weren't "normal".

"So you're saying you didn't find the romance between Winnie and Kevin tragic?"

Morgan shook his head. "Kid, I didn't even watch The Wonder Years."

Reid's eyes widened and he choked a little on the coffee he had just swallowed. "You didn't watch The Wonder Years?"

Morgan laughed. "No."

Reid set down his own coffee cup. "Okay then. What made you cry?"

Morgan laughed. "I don't cry."

Reid shook his head. "Don't give me that, Morgan. I know there has to have been something."

Reid was staring intently at him now. His mind, Morgan knew, was going through a list of movies, television shows, and books at a speed that the average mind would find dizzying, to figure out which ones might have made thick-skinned Derek Morgan cry. And further, he knew that Reid wasn't just going to let it go. He was going to keep at it until he figured it out. And given what Reid knew about Morgan, it wasn't going to take long. He tapped his fingers on his coffee cup before heaving a sigh.

"Fine," he said. "There was one movie."

Reid's eyes lit up. "I knew it! Which one?"

Morgan shifted. "Terminator 2," he mumbled.

Reid lifted his eyebrows and a small laugh escaped his lips. "Wait, so you're making fun of me for The Wonder Years and Terminator TWO made you cry?"

"It was a sad movie," Morgan defended. His eyes met Reid's for a brief moment before he dropped them back to the cup of coffee in front of him. "Seriously, though. Winnie Cooper?"

"Hey, have you seen her?" Reid retorted. "And the actress who played her—Danica McKellar—is a brilliant mathematician. She actually has a math theorem named after her? It's really interesting. She's—"

Morgan drained his coffee cup and stood up. Reid's voice had gone up in octave and his eyes were dancing with enthusiasm. If he didn't stop Reid now, he knew, he would lose his entire afternoon being an unwilling student in a Dr. Reid mathematics course. And as much as he'd be just fine spending the afternoon with Reid, talking about mathematics wasn't really his idea of a good time. "This has all been fascinating, Reid. Really. But I've got a meeting with Hotch…"


End file.
